iba08fandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aufgaben Internationales Arbeitsrecht
'Aufgaben Internationales Arbeitsrecht' Internationales Arbeitsrecht — Teil der nationalen Rechtsordnung, der die Normen umfasst, die Arbeitsverhältnisse mit internationalem Element regeln. Als Grundprinzip des internationales Arbeitsrecht gilt, die internationalen Interessen zu sichern und die sozialen Rechte der Werktätigen zu schützen. o Ist in völkerrechtlichen Verträgen oder Rechtsvorschriften nichts anderes vorgesehen, wird das Arbeitsgesetzbuch angewandt a) auf Arbeitsrechtsverhältnisse zw. Bürgern und in tätigen internationalen Organisationen bzw. in tätigen Betrieben anderer Staaten; b) zw. Bürgern anderer Staaten, die ihren ständigen Wohnsitz in haben, und in tätigen internationalen Organisationen, c) zw. Bürgern anderer Staaten und Betrieben, wenn sich der Arbeitsort in befindet o Fragen, welches Gericht für eine solche Streitigkeit zuständig ist und welches Recht anzuwenden ist, werden vom internationalen Privatrecht geregelt und zwar im Bundesgesetz über das internationale Privatrecht (abgekürzt IPRG) o Das Internationale Privatrecht (IPR) regelt, welches Recht eines Staates anzuwenden ist, wenn die Rechtsordnungen verschiedener Staaten miteinander kollidieren. Dabei wird die Rechtsfrage selbst nicht von den Vorschriften des IPR gelöst, dies ergibt sich dann aus der Rechtsordnung des Staates, dessen Recht anwendbar ist. o Das deutsche Internationale Privatrecht findet sich zunächst als autonomes deutsches Recht: o im Wesentlichen im zweiten Kapitel (Art. 3 bis Art. 46) des Einführungsgesetzes zum Bürgerlichen Gesetzbuch (EGBGB Schreibe deinen zweiten Artikelabschnitt hier. Vergiss nicht Links zu anderen Seiten im Wiki hinzuzufügen. Anzuwendendes Recht o Ohne Rechtswahl Nach Art. 121 IPRG untersteht der Arbeitsvertrag dem Recht des Staates, in dem der Arbeitnehmer gewöhnlich seine Arbeit verrichtet. Verrichtet der Arbeitnehmer seine Arbeit gewöhnlich in mehreren Staaten, so untersteht der Arbeitsvertrag dem Recht des Staates, in dem sich die Niederlassung oder, wenn eine solche fehlt, der Wohnsitz oder der gewöhnliche Aufenthalt des Arbeitgebers befindet. o Rechtswahl der Parteien Die Parteien können den Arbeitsvertrag dem Recht des Staates unterstellen, in dem der Arbeitnehmer seinen gewöhnlichen Aufenthalt hat oder in dem der Arbeitgeber seine Niederlassung, seinen Wohnsitz oder seinen gewöhnlichen Aufenthalt hat. Die Rechtswahl muss ausdrücklich sein oder sich eindeutig aus dem Vertrag oder aus den Umständen ergeben. Im Übrigen untersteht die Rechtswahl selber dem gewählten Recht (Art. 116 IPRG). Die Rechtswahl kann jederzeit getroffen oder geändert werden. Wird sie nach Vertragsabschluss getroffen oder geändert, so wirkt sie auf den Zeitpunkt des Vertragsabschlusses zurück. Die Rechte Dritter sind vorbehalten. Internationales Arbeitsrecht unterscheidet Kollisionsnormen und Sachrecht: o Kollisionsnormen: Lösen einen Streitfall nicht selbst, sondern bereiten Entscheidungen vor und beenden die Unsicherheit welche sachliche Regelungen (Sachnormen) maßgebend sind. o Sachnormen: Treffen eine Entscheidung in einer Streitsache o Relevant wird das Kollisionsrecht jedoch erst dann, wenn keine zwischenstaatlichen Regelungen bestehen. Vor allem im Individualarbeitsrecht können die Parteien des Arbeitsvertrags in diesen Fällen grundsätzlich frei bestimmen, welches nationale Arbeitsrecht auf das konkrete Arbeitsverhältnis angewandt wird (Artikel 27 EGBGB). Sind derartige Vereinbarungen nicht getroffen worden, so unterliegen Arbeitsvertrag und Arbeitsverhältnis nach Artikel 30 EGBGB dem Recht des Staates, in dem der Arbeitnehmer gewöhnlich seine Tätigkeit verrichtet. 'Beispiele und Problematiken' Beispiel: Dazu folgender Fall: Eine Flugbegleiterin schloss mit einer US-amerikanischen Fluggesellschaft einen Arbeitsvertrag in englischer Sprache, überschrieben mit „Terms and Conditions of Employment as a United Airlines London Heathrow Based Flight-Attendant“. Die Parteien regeln hierin die Rechte und Pflichten der Arbeitnehmerin. Nach einer gewissen Tätigkeit am Base-Flughafen London wurde die Flugbegleiterin auf eigenen Wunsch nach Frankfurt am Main versetzt, wo sie mehrere Jahre tätig war. Sie war danach erkrankt und nach einer gewissen Zeit schwanger. Sie begehrte nach Maßgabe des deutschen Arbeitsrechts Entgeltfortzahlung sowie die Gewährung eines Erziehungsurlaubs bis zur Vollendung des dritten Lebensjahres des Kindes. Diese Ansprüche klagte sie vor den deutschen Arbeitsgerichten ein. * Hier stellen sich zwei spannende Fragen: Sind die deutschen Arbeitsgerichte zur Entscheidung über den Rechtsstreit berufen? Ist das nationale Arbeitsrecht, insbesondere das Entgeltfortzahlungsgesetz sowie das Mutterschutzgesetz auf diesen Fall anwendbar? * Gilt, was im Inland als gut und richtig erkannt ist (z.B. keine Diskriminierung nach der Religionszugehörigkeit) auch bei Arbeit im Ausland? In welchem Maße ist das Arbeitsrecht „transferierbar“? Können internationale Arbeitsvertragsparteien durch Rechtswahl ihr gewohntes Recht beliebig ins Ausland mitnehmen? Oder wollen manche Vorschriften bei Arbeit nicht angewendet werden? Weitere Problematiken * Sozialdumping: Beschäftigung von Arbeitnehmern in „Billiglohnländern“ mit geringerem arbeits- und sozialrechtlichen Schutz, zu Lasten der inländischen Arbeitnehmer à klassische Ausländerecht über Einreise- und Aufenthaltskontrolle und Arbeitserlaubnis nicht ausreichend